Pretending
by Winblam
Summary: FANFIC MILO&CAMUS - Presente de dia dos namorados para as minhas amigas queridas Lothus, Sion Neblina e MarianaAbe Postada orginalmente no Nyah Fanfiction.


_**Pretending**_

Eu detesto a forma como ele sempre sorri para todo mundo. Sempre tão gentil e amável, sempre incentivando o falatório dessas vizinhas desocupadas sobre ele.

Odeio ter que viver no mesmo espaço que ele. Vê-lo acordar, vê-lo dormir, tomar café com ele e corrermos juntos para nossos trabalhos. Não porque seja realmente desagradável o mau humor matinal dele, ou a forma como implica com meus livros e meu _laptop_. Ou como eu implico com seu vício por café e pelo _mullet_ _Rock_ que ele vive escutando no _microsistem_ que compramos mês passado.

O que eu odeio nisso tudo é vivermos juntos como colegas e ter que aguentar as piadinhas dos amigos sobre nossa sexualidade. É vê-lo rir e me cantar na frente de todos, mas me ignorar todo o resto do tempo. É ter tudo isso dentro de mim. E tudo o que posso fazer é _fingir_.

Fingir que está tudo bem. Fingir que não me importo, ou que o mau humor que me acomete toda vez que o vejo acompanhado de alguém novo, é mesmo pelo fato de não gostar de receber visitas – mentira deslavada –, não pelo fato de doer desgraçadamente. Toda vez.

Eu nunca fui homossexual, mas de algum jeito seu sou gay por ele. Meu pai, que Deus o tenha onde quer que ele esteja, que nunca me ouça, mas sou completamente gay por Milo. E às vezes não entendo se ele ignora isso, ou se finjo mesmo tão bem assim. Se todas as vezes que o olho demais, disfarço tão bem quanto tento disfarçar.

E olhe agora, ele chega do trabalho, mal entra e já afrouxa a gravata com um suspiro cansado. E sempre é assim, toda maldita vez que o vejo de terno sinto um calor quase imoral me tomar e penso que é um milagre ele não perceber o rubor nas minhas bochechas.

Ele pergunta como foi meu dia e eu o respondo seco, fingindo prestar atenção no livro que seguro, mas tudo o que faço é olhar novamente a linha na qual tinha parado para vê-lo entrar. Agora ele abre a geladeira e trás uma garrafa de cerveja consigo.

Duas, na verdade.

Ele me oferece uma delas com aquele maldito sorriso e eu a pego sem maiores demonstrações de interesse, enquanto ele senta na ponta do sofá onde estou acomodado. Dá pra sentir sua perna, tão próxima dos dedos dos meus pés, e sinto aquela vontade de esticar as pernas sobre ele, só um pouquinho que fosse. Desvio o olhar da página em que estou e o pego me olhando. Ele sorri de novo e oferece um brinde com a garrafa. Eu finjo que não me importo para então pegar a garrafa e batê-la contra a dele.

Ele fala algo naquela voz grossa dele sobre dia dos namorados e eu tinha até mesmo esquecido que era hoje.

– Deveria existir uma data de comemoração para os solteiros também. – ele diz e tenho que concordar com um sorrisinho discreto.

– Vai sair hoje? – pergunto num desinteresse calculado e ele puxa minhas pernas sobre ele com naturalidade, como se adivinhasse meu desejo.

– Isso é um convite?

– Isso é uma cantada? – retruco antes de tomar um gole da minha bebida e realmente voltar para minha leitura. Mas perdi o foco novamente quando senti sua mão grande subir pelo meu tornozelo.

– E se fosse? – ele sorri daquele jeito que sorri para mim quando estamos em frente aos nossos amigos e eu sou forçado a rir daquilo, pois apesar de trágico, não deixa de ser engraçado.

– Sinto muito Milo, não tenho seios. – respondo prontamente e ele inclina a cabeça para o lado como se avaliasse isso.

– Fico feliz que não. – desisto completamente do livro e da cerveja, largando-os na mesinha de centro da sala e o encaro confuso, esperando uma explicação.

Mas aparentemente é sua vez de fingir que não é com ele e tudo o que ele faz é ligar o rádio com o controle remoto, enquanto aquela mão ainda repousa sobre minha perna, meio infiltrada na barra do meu moletom.

– Milo?

– Camus? – ele imita meu tom de voz e volta a me encarar nos olhos, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Bom, temos duas opções aqui: podemos conversar abertamente como dois adultos, ou podemos continuar fingindo.

E eu me pergunto se estou tão lerdo assim, ou se realmente o que ele disse não fazia mesmo o menor sentido como achei num primeiro momento, mas quando vi-o tomar outro longo gole em sua cerveja e apertar seus dedos contra minha pele, senti meu coração disparar ao pensar que talvez soubesse exatamente sobre o quê ele estava falando.

–Não o entendo. Não entendo o ponto. – tento responder, mas minha voz sai hesitante e ele sorri de novo. E ele tem uma facilidade tão grande de sorrir e tantos tipos de sorrisos diferentes que às vezes me perco naquela boca bem desenhada, vendo que contorno novo ela ganhava enquanto ele puxava os cantinhos dela para cima, ou para o lado.

– Há quanto tempo você não sai com ninguém mesmo?

– Quer discutir sobre minha vida sexual?

– Sentimental seria mais exato. – minha saliva desceu como pedra pela minha garganta quando vi-o umedecer os lábios ao falar isso, mas apesar disso não era mesmo como se estivesse entendendo. Tudo realmente indicava o que eu achava que indicava ou só estava distorcendo o sentido da conversa em prol dos meus sentimentos reprimidos e estapafúrdios?

– Não invado sua vida privada Milo, gostaria que me tivesse a mesma consideração.

– Eu te odeio sabia? – ele solta essas palavras de um jeito tão contrariado que me deixa sem reação por alguns instantes. Então eu tento afastar minhas pernas dele para sentar melhor sobre o sofá, mas ele as segura firme, sem me encarar, como se estivesse com receio de que eu fugisse. E quando o encaro, ele parece confuso.

–Milo...

– Não... Você está certo francês. Eu vou-... Tomar um banho. É. – desta vez ele empurra meu peso para longe dele e tenta levantar.

Eu que o seguro desta vez, impulsivamente, e quando percebo o que fiz e o largo, ele me olha seriamente por um minuto inteiro antes de suspirar aliviado e sorrir de novo de um jeito que... Me faz ter certeza de que ele encontrou algo dentro dos meus olhos.

– Acho que estou ficando meio gay. – ele murmura meio rindo e segura meu rosto. E Deus, essas palavras trouxeram um alivio tão grande pra mim que seria até difícil explicar.

E quando eu o abraço e sussurro que também estou, ele suspira outra vez e separa um pouco nossos corpos para buscar minha boca com a sua. E se por um segundo, enquanto ele me segura com força entre seus braços e aprofunda o contato, eu pensei em me fazer de difícil, me livrei dessa ideia enquanto o apertava contra mim também, acariciando sua nuca.

E naquele momento, ali me prensando contra ele enquanto caminhávamos meio desajeitados para um dos quartos, a única coisa que não hesitei em fingir, foi que não percebi que quando esbarramos na mesinha de centro, minha cerveja caiu no chão, molhando todo o tapete.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
